


das gay.odt

by hollandmarie



Series: It Could Happen to You [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: (it's totally requited), F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: falling for your best friend is not advised.





	das gay.odt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saarebutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebutts/gifts).



> @heather you know what you did

Marina lay on the ground in the living room, relaxed enough to let her eyes occasionally drift shut. Beside her, Dottie poured over a textbook, studying intently. Music drifted softly through the room, just loud enough to hear.

 

“ _ Hide your heart from sight, lock your dreams at night,”  _ It sang, almost slow enough to lull Marina to sleep. “ _ It could happen to you.” _

 

She watched her best friend, lost in her studies. Marina had always been jealous of Dottie's commitment to school- It wasn't just an expectation from her family as it was for Marina. Dottie cared. Marina wondered what it was like.

Dottie absentmindedly bit her lip, brow furrowed as she reread a line, assumedly trying to commit it to memory. Marina smiled to herself at the look on Dot's face.

 

“ _ Don't count on stars, or you might stumble. Someone drops a sigh, and down you tumble” _

 

Dottie turned the page, letting out a soft huff of breath when she saw how much more she had to read. Marina reached over, brushing the hair out of Dot's face, and was rewarded with a small smile from her friend.

 

Laying back again, Marina took a moment to focus on the music drifting through the warm late summer air, the comfort she found in the company of her best friend, even when the world fell apart around their ears.

 

“ _ Someone drops a sigh, and down you tumble”  _

 

The radio crooned, and Marina let her mind drift. It was a surprise, really, to find herself in this situation. Sure, they had been friends all their lives- and their parents before them, going back decades. It made sense when they decided to go off to college that they would share an apartment. But of all the things Marina thought would happen at college, this was not one of them.

 

She sighed softly, resigning to the fact. In retrospect, she should have seen it coming. But here she was, blindsided by it.

 

Once more, Marina glanced over at Dottie, who, surprisingly, was looking at her. She gave Marina another smile, one of her infectious smiles that Marina couldn't help but return. As Dottie returned to her studies, Marina lay back, closed her eyes, and letting herself surrender to the realization as the song came to and end.

 

“ _ All I did was wonder how you arms would be, and it happened to me.” _

 

 


End file.
